


[Working Title] The One Where Takeshi Takes the Initiative

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Porn w/Minimal Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Takeshi sneaks into Tsuna's bed; Tsuna is appreciative.





	[Working Title] The One Where Takeshi Takes the Initiative

“… Takeshi, what, _exactly_, are you doing in my bed?”

“Well, you weren’t taking any of my verbal hints, Tsuna. So I thought I’d be more obvious.”

“Hiiieee!” Takeshi nuzzles against the back of his neck, warm breath tickling. “Takeshi, you can’t just -”

“- because you don’t want me, or you’re afraid Reborn will come back?” 

“Hiiieee!”

“Because the kid said he was going to talk to his colleagues when I snuck in.” 

“Hiiieee! _Takeshi_ -”

“- Reborn thinks it’s an excellent idea for you to have a guard in your bedroom that isn’t him, and I want to be here.” Takeshi nuzzles at him again. “I want to be under you while you take your pleasure, Tsuna, and when you’re not taking your pleasure, I want to be at your back keeping you safe.” Takeshi feels almost solemn, and he’s not quite sure what to do with that request, other than twist in his Rain’s arms, and look up and into those dark eyes. He gets lost in them, in their liquid depths, and he makes a small sound at the back of his throat. That sound breaks Takeshi in some way, and his Rain kisses him, hard. He gets lost in the kiss, and Takeshi coaxes him on top of his body. That hot, taut flesh against his softer form makes him squirm, and Takeshi moans into their kiss before breaking it.

“And no one’s told you you have to, right?” Takeshi pulls a face at him, and he leans in and kisses the corner of his Rain’s mouth. “I need to know, Takeshi. Reborn and Hayato have both got weird ideas about what our lifestyle should be.” 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention since before the kid arrived, Tsuna.” He squeaks, and one of Takeshi’s big hands tangles in his hair as his Rain rolls his hips, drawing his attention to _both_ of their cocks. “The only one that had any influence was tou-san, who told me I’d have to be a bit more blunt if I wanted you.” He squeaks again, and Takeshi rolls his hips. “And gave me some, um, notes, about things we can do and how to do them.”

“Hiiieee! He approves?!”

“Mostly.” Takeshi pulls him down into another kiss, and grinds up against him, purring and he makes a sound he’s never made before at the pleasure that burns along his nerves. “But it’s just us in bed, Tsuna. Let me make you feel good, please? I want your pleasure; it’s really heady, and the snippets of it I’ve felt make me crave more.” 

“H-” Takeshi swallows the squeak with an amused curve to his lips. “Takeshi! Do you even know -”

“Notes, Tsuna. Notes on a subject I _really_ wanted to educate myself on. Remember what happened when I figured out how statistics and baseball fitted together?” He did. Takeshi’s maths scores that term had been scary, and his Rain had been banned from the betting shops permanently, though he’d only found _that_ out when Reborn had gone to introduce him to the local yakuza and Takeshi had insisted they do it at his father’s restaurant because he was banned from the other locations they could use. “Can I show you what I’ve learnt so far?”

He nods, and Takeshi whoops, rolling them both over and squirming down the bed. He shrieks as his Rain wraps his lips around his cock and sucks hard. The fire that had scorched his nerves blazes far higher, and he clenches his hands, tearing at the bed sheets. Takeshi drives him hard and fast and vicious, sucking at him with desperate need and the tension in his belly unravels with frantic haste. 

He sprawls on his bed, breathing hard as the pleasure leaves his muscles loose and easy. Takeshi keeps suckling at him, pulling him through his orgasm and into a hypersensitive state that has him gasping. “Takeshi, enough, sweetheart. Too much. It aches -”

“I can do something about that, Tsuna -” Takeshi runs a blue Flame covered hand over his cock, and the hypersensitivity fades into something bearable. “- there we go. I want time to ride you before you go off like a bottle-rocket and that should help according to tou-san’s notes. Now. I cheated a bit earlier and got ready when I was at home, but in future you’ll help me, right? I want to writhe on your fingers, Tsuna -”

His Rain shifts over him, kneeling up and he gasps as hot, tight heat, drier than Takeshi’s mouth pushes down, over the length of his cock.

“Oh, oh, that really does feel good. I wondered; my fingers were nice, but gods, -” Takeshi’s sitting on his hips, hot and tight around his cock and he swallows at the sight; his Rain is beautiful over him, all long lean limbs and muscles and pleased with himself and he wants. Wants desperately. Takeshi’s _alive_ like this and his hips buck without his conscious instruction. It makes Takeshi moan, and start to move over him, lifting himself up on his knees until he feels like he’s about to slip free of his Rain’s body, and then Takeshi sinks back down until he’s sitting on his hips again.

“Do that again, ’Keshi? Please? It felt good for me, too.” Takeshi nods, and moves, thigh muscles flexing as he lifts himself up and drives back down again over and over shifting his angle slightly until he found just the right one and a blush painted his Rain’s cheeks. He reaches out, wrapping his small hand around Takeshi’s cock and stroking it, making the older boy whine and move faster, and it was almost as exhilarating as seeing and feeling Takeshi move. The skin under his hand is impossibly soft and he smooths the bead of liquid from Takeshi’s tip over the length of him, and wonders how it would feel to swap places with his Rain.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me cum, Tsuna.” He speeds up his strokes, and Takeshi makes a mess of him, and he wanted to do that again; it felt good where Takeshi spasmed around his cock, but what was even better was Takeshi’s face, and the way his Flames felt. The Rain Flames that had coated his cock drain away, and he hisses and bucks up into Takeshi, suddenly needy and desperate, and his Rain lets him, riding his bucking hips like a natural, pleasure visible in the eyes locked on his own, and he gives in, surrendering to the coil of pleasure that had been building in his belly. 

It burns, and he shrieks - a sound barely swallowed in time by Takeshi - as it feels like his Flames pour out of him and surge back in again, and when he’s completely coherent, Takeshi’s over him, cuddling him viciously, and he mourns the loss of tight heat even as he accepts the affection. “Can we do that again, Takeshi?”

“Definitely. But later. Need a nap now.”


End file.
